NightmareM
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: When Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, Logan is there to comfert him. Slash. This is the M rated version. If you want the T one, go to my profile and read it. REVIEW! Kurt/Logan Nightcrawler/Wolverine


Here is the M rated version of Nightmare. This one might be a little different from the T rated one. I hope you enjoy. Review!!!!!!!!

**Nightmare(M version)**

_'Help!! Help!! Please, __Sie Gnade(have mercy).' Kurt cried as the crowd drew nearer. They were holding pitchforks and torches._

_'Oh please!' Kurt cried as the crowd leveled their pitchforks at him._

_' Shh. Shh Elf. It's OK. Es ist ein Traum(It's a dream).' a gruff voice cut through the shouts of the crowd like a butcher knife. Kurt screamed one last thing before he was awoken._

_'Oh, please! Thank you God!'_

***

"How do you say 'calm down' in German?" Logan said to himself as he shook Kurt awake. He had been awaken himself by Kurt's screams. His room was just down the hall.

"_Bitte Hilfe. Sie töten mich!(_please help. They will kill me!)" Kurt shouted gripping Logan's broad shoulders.

"What is he saying?! I need to get a 'Learn German from home' kit after this. Come on Elf, English." Kurt whimpered as he remembered his nightmare.

"No one will hurt you when I'm around, OK?" Logan asked/told Kurt, feeling that's what Kurt was saying.

Kurt felt a rush of trust for Logan. He nodded.

"OK good. So what was this nightmare about?"Logan asked. Kurt whimpered and curled up to Logan's broad chest like a cat.

"Too soon?" Logan asked.

"_Ja_(yes)." Kurt said. Logan nodded.

"It was about your mutation, ain't it? No wait-it was about your looks." Logan said. Kurt burst into tears. Logan had never had a girlfriend or one that he remembers, so he just sat there and patted Kurt on the back.

He had never been good with crying children.

'Well he ain't a child' Logan thought looking at Kurt, just in his boxers, like Logan. Logan shook his head, to rid the thoughts from his head.

'No stop. He's upset and crying. He doesn't need no old man perving over him!' Logan thought to himself.

Little did our favorite Wolverine know, Kurt was having similar thoughts.

'Way to go _dumm_(stupid). Seduce him by crying like a baby. Way to show him you like him.' Kurt told himself.

Kurt stopped crying. He thought, ' I'm done with being a _feigling_(coward).'

He leaned up to look at Logan, his yellow eyes glittering all of a sudden.

"Elf are you O-?" Logan was cut off by Kurt's lips.

you see Logan has kissed hundreds, thousands, in the hundreds of years he's been alive, but this kiss, by far, was the best kiss he had ever received or given.

Mainly because of the _passion._ They kissed like they would never kiss again. It was wonderful and nether wanted it to end, but like all good things, it had too.

Kurt pulled away to breathe. Logan with his healing powers, could last longer with out breathing.

"_Fluch_(damn)." Logan knew enough German to understand him. After all he learned the important things first like, Would you like to fuck? Sex? You look hot.

" _Möchten Sie ficken(Would you like to fuck)__?_" Kurt asked. He smiled up at Logan. Logan knew exactly what that meant.

"Hell yeah." He said. He gathered Kurt up into his arms and carried him to his room. Logan dropped Kurt onto his bed. Kurt squeaked. Logan laughed, a great rumbling sound deep in his chest.

"Mmmm. Damn Elf, you look wonderful." Logan said, taking in the sight of Kurt sprawled out on his bed, wearing only white boxers, which stood out wonderfully against Kurt's blue fur.

Kurt blushed.

"Vielen Dank (Thank you)." Logan smiled at Kurt's innocence.

Logan leaned down on the bed. He kissed Kurt lightly at first but when Kurt started to respond he deepened it. Kurt moaned softly and Logan decided he wanted more of those sounds.

"Come on Elf, help me out here." He said, tugging at Kurt's white boxers. Kurt blushed and pulled them out. Logan leaned back on his knees to get a better look at a naked Kurt.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned as Logan told him into his hands. "Ahh!!" Logan smiled at his soon-to-be lover. Kurt was just to cute.

"Yes, tat;s it. Moan for me Kurt!" Logan said. Then took Kurt into his mouth.

Kurt moaned even louder and clutched at Logan's black(brown?) hair.

"_Ach! Ach verdammt Logan. Ja!(Oh! Oh damn Logan. Yes!)"_ Kurt moaned, tugging Logan's hair harder.

"Hate to stop Elf, but you can't finish yet." Logan said pulling away. Kurt moaned in disapproval.

Logan pulled off his own black boxers. All 10 hard inches of him was exposed. Kurt gasped when he saw how big Logan was.

Kurt was a virgin, so he was unsure. Logan saw Kurt's expression.

"Don't worry, Elf. I'll be easy. At first." Logan smiled, then leans over to get the lube in his bedside table.

"Wait!" Kurt said. "I want to try something." He said looking at Logan's crotch. Logan followed his line of sight.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Ha asked, when all he wanted to do was see Kurt's mouth sliding up and down his cock.

'Damn.' Logan thought, getting harder.

"Yes, I am sure." Kurt said the got off the bed. He sank to his knees in front of Logan. He swallowed and took as much as he could into his mouth. Which was about 5 inches. The head touched the back of Kurt's throat.

He moaned at the feeling of the cock in his mouth and started moving his head up and down. His hand pumped what his mouth couldn't reach.

Logan groaned and tangled his finger's in Kurt's soft indigo hair.

"Damn Elf. Are you sure this is your first time?" Logan asked, pulling Kurt's head up. They kissed and Logan told Kurt to get on to the bed.

"You ready Elf?" Logan asked once he prepared Kurt and got lubed up.

"_Ja_._"_ Kurt said, then gasped. Logan had just entered him.

It felt like someone was tearing into him. Logan was not only long, he was thick. A deadly combination.

"Relax, Kurt. It'll hurt less." Logan said. He wanted nothing more then to pound into Kurt but he waited.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped again. This time it was out of pleasure though.

He pushed his hips against Logan's, shoving Logan deeper inside him. Logan groaned and started thrusting.

Kurt screamed and gripped Logan's shoulders. Hi nails made angry, red line up and down Logan's broad back but thanks to Logan's magical healing powers, they disappeared seconds after they were made. Only to get made again.

"Oh! _Ach mein Gott, Logan!(Oh my God, Logan!)" _Kurt screamed, throwing his head back.

Kurt screaming and the tightness of him drove Logan over the edge. With one great thrust, he and Kurt both came fiercely.

"Oh..." Kurt sighed when Logan collapsed beside him. Logan pulled Kurt to his broad chest. Kurt curled up like a cat.

"Thank you Logan." Kurt said.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"For being there. I love you." Kurt said blushing, wondering if he had ruined everything.

"I love you to Elf." Logan said. Then they fell asleep. Tomorrow they would have to deal witt the X-Men but they would do it together.

* * *

**So...? Was it awesome? Horrible? I should never write again?! I hope you all enjoyed it. Although the only way I know you did is if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
